Camp Hope Chapter1
by Higher Ground Freak
Summary: It is hard to describe just please read and tell me what you think


Camp Hope Chapter One  
  
To all the Fans of Higher Ground. Okay I know this is  
gonna sound weird but its true. Before Higher Ground  
came on tv I wrote a story about troubled teens who  
went to a summer camp. It was a documentary which  
means that they were being taped while at the camp.   
After I began watching Higher Ground I rewrote the  
story and added the oringal cast in. This is my first  
fan fic so please tell me what you think of it.  
  
  
Okay now whenever you see the words ct it means camera  
talk that is when the characters are talking to the  
people that are filming. Its sort of like live  
confessions. If you are still confused just read on  
I'm sure you'll catch on  
  
(camera shows a ariel view of a camp then it comes  
down to show a man sitting at a desk He looks up at  
the camera and says)  
  
ct Peter: My name is Peter Scarbrow and welcome to  
Horizon's summer camp, Camp Hope. Let me give you a  
little back ground on Mt. Horizon, its a school where  
troubled teens come to overcome their problems, learn  
how to live with those that can't be sovled right  
away, how to get back on their feet and hopefully how  
to survive in the real world. Camp Hope is where the  
teens go for the summer. Camp Hope is a little  
different than Mt. Horizon in that some teens only  
stay for the summer instead of all school year but in  
some cases we or the parents feel that the teen is not  
yet ready to enter the real world again so we send  
them to Mt. Horizon. We only have one summer to  
change these kids lives, so we will be pushing them to  
the limit, in order to try and help them or in order  
for them to help themselves. All the cliffhangers  
from Mt. Horizon are still here. They are:  
  
(camera shows each cliffhanger one by one as Peter  
says there name)  
  
ct Peter: Scott Barringer, Juilette Waybourne, Ezra  
Friedkin, Auggie Ciceros, David Rucksford, Shelby  
Merrick, Daisy Lipenowski, and Kat Cabot. We have two  
new male counselor's working with the cliffhangers  
they will stay in the bunk at night with the guys just  
to make sure. They are  
  
(camera shows Cody sitting in the grass indian style)  
  
ct Cody: I'm Cody Rames, I'm from here in Maine and  
I've been a camp counselor for two years. I'm really  
looking forward to helping these teens get back on  
their feet again. (Cody smiles and camera fades to  
J.T.)  
  
ct J.T: Hi my name is J.T. I'm 22 years old and this  
is my first year at Camp Hope as a counselor. I  
however have been to both Horizon and this camp as a  
teen. I'm back cause I made a promise to Peter that  
as soon as I got onto my own two feet again I'd come  
back to help other teens, So here I am (camera fades  
back to Peter)  
  
ct Peter: The Cliffhangers are already here but four  
more teens are expected to arrive in a couple of days.  
I thought I should prepare them for their arrival of  
the as they like to call it "newbies"  
  
(camera shows Cliffhangers along with Peter and Sophie  
in a room with serval couches and chairs)  
  
Peter: So does anyone have any questions?  
  
Scott: Yeah I do um why do we have to stay the whole  
year when they only stay the summer?  
  
Peter: Good question anyone care to answer that?  
  
Ezra: Cause they aren't as screwed up as us  
  
Peter: Nope, the truth is that most parents can't  
afford a whole year of treatment, or in some cases  
they don't need a whole year and many other reasons  
  
Daisy: Oh so basically Ezra is right but are parents  
are glad to get rid of us with just a small fee. I  
see  
  
Scott: Well just don't expect us to kiss their feet or  
nothin (gets up and leaves room)  
  
Auggie: yeah (all cliffhangers get up and leave room)  
  
Sophie: (to Peter) Well now that went well (said  
sarcastically)  
  
......  
(camera shows Peter with the other Counselor's  
discussing the arrival of the newbies)  
  
Peter: This is going to be a tough year. We have four  
new kids trying to fit in with the old guys, who of  
course won't make it easy. And while they try to do  
that we have to try to reach into their soul its not  
going to be easy at all.  
  
Sophie: (looks at Peter) You've done it before  
  
J.T. : yea Peter don't sell yourself short man  
  
Sophie: so who's the first to arrive  
  
Cody: (reads from file) Sage Courtland sixteen,  
records show drugs, arson, breaking and entering,and  
theift of stolen goods over 600 dollars.  
  
J.T. : wow shouldn't she be in jail?  
  
Cody : says here she went to the Hall and within two  
weeks was released but it doesn't say why  
  
(camera shows girl in the back seat of a car she looks  
into the camera and says)  
  
ct Sage: My name is Sage like Stage without the t and  
I like to do things that cops and my parents don't  
like for me to do. I think its fun don't you (pause)  
and now I get to go to this camp whats its name to get  
fixed, kind of like a dog huh? But you see there is  
nothing wrong with having a little fun ha ha ha (kicks  
back of seat and camera fades away)  
  
Peter: Jennifer Claire who calls herself J.C. is next.  
She has been arrested twice for stealing and it says  
here that she was expelled from school for getting  
into a fight with another girl which she almost  
killed.  
  
(camera shows a girl looking out the airport windows  
waiting for her plane to arrive she turns to the  
camera and says)  
  
ct J.C. : My name? J.C. my age? seventeen, what do I  
expect out of this stupid camp? hmm good question  
nothing! I happen to like the way I am and if you got  
a problem with it Tuff Crap now Get Out Of MY Face!  
(camera quickly fades back)  
  
Peter: The next boy kind of reminds me of Ezra  
  
Sophie: Who is it?  
  
J.T. : Sterling Metalics, fifteen, he's got a history  
of suicide attempts his parents sent him here hoping  
that it would be better than a hospital  
  
Sophie: wow that is Ezra  
  
Peter: I have a feeling that he is worse than Ezra so  
J.T. keep and extra eye on him please  
  
J.T. : will do  
  
(camera shows sterling staring into space when all of  
a sudden he turns to the camera and says)  
  
ct Sterling: I don't know if this camp will help.  
(pause) nothing has before. I'm Sterling and I'm done  
(turns head away camera stays on him a second then  
fades away)  
  
Cody: Last kid is Jay Zeb Wilkerson. record; drugs and  
vandalism and he was a member of a street gang  
  
Peter: Keep all paints away from Him I don't want Camp  
Hope to change colors  
  
Sophie: Cody did you say a street gang?  
  
Cody: yes back in L.A. where he is from of course the  
gang was called let me see here ah yes the dragons  
  
Peter: J.T. toss me Auggies file real quick (J.T.  
hands file to Peter)  
  
Sophie: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Peter?  
  
Peter: yep I believe that Auggie was, and yes he was a  
member of the street gang called the Snakes  
  
Sophie: And as most of you know Snakes and Dragons are  
natural enemies.  
  
Peter: I will try to get him out of the group a.s.a.p  
but until then we can't let Auggie or Jay know each  
other's past  
  
(camera shows Jay in a holding cell)  
  
ct Jay: Yo what's up, I'm Jay Z and I'm going to camp  
fuck up to "escape" my problems. Oh yeah that will  
work. You see problems are everywhere I can and will  
cause just as much trouble there as I could here.   
Dragons Rule Jay Z says Peace Out (camera quickly  
fades back and Jay Z punches the air)  
  
.........(camera shows Cliffhangers sitting around  
awaiting the arrival of the newbies)  
  
Ezra: two guys and two girls hmm  
  
David: yeah and that will make 12 of us E Z  
  
Daisy: I wonder what there poison is hmm?  
  
Scott: yeah well They just better not mess with my  
girl or else  
  
Shelby: (embrassed) Scott, I can take care of myself  
  
Scott: I know its just that I love you  
  
Shelby: I know (kisses Scott on the cheek)  
  
Daisy: Gag!  
  
Auggie: oh Daisy you're just jealous of Scott and  
Shelby,me and Julies cause we're together and you're  
not  
  
Daisy: yeah that must be it thanks Auggie now excuse  
me while I go hang myself. Ezra you coming?  
  
Ezra: Of course I wouldn't want to miss that (both  
leave)  
  
Kat: Why don't they just say it. We all know they are  
both madly in love with each other  
  
Juilette: (squeals) I know its so cute.  
  
  
************************************************************* 


End file.
